


Wanna Go Out?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: FluffOctober Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Kaisoo, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Starters Meme Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Day 02: "You have something in your hair umm...do you want me to get it out?"





	Wanna Go Out?

**Author's Note:**

> still part of my meme challenge on twitter which is already delayed anyway ugh

"You have something in your hair umm...do you want me to get it out?"

Kyungsoo shyly says. He doesn't know where he he got the strength to say those words to the handsome man with mullet hair sitting right beside him while it's half time for the soccer game they're watching. Perhaps it's because he's been staring at Jongin for too long that he actually doesn't know now the status of the game and that he took more time admiring the said male by tracing his eyes all over Jongin that that single dirt in the man's hair caught his attention easily. He waited long enough to be able to say those words since he couldn't do it earlier with everyone in the living room. Except during that moment where everyone has gone to the kitchen suspiciously.

Besides, he finds Jongin more endearing and entertaining to watch rather than the soccer game that he doesn't actually even know a thing about.

It was Sehun who suggested  to watch the televised game of the national soccer team versus Spain, that Saturday morning at the boy's house.

Kyungsoo just said yes, expecting it would just be he and Sehun who will watch the game, but turns out, Sehun invited his other friends as well in the dance club including Kyungsoo's not-so-secret-crush Kim Jongin.

"Oh? What is it?" Jongin brings his hand on his hair and Kyungsoo just shakes his head as the boy wasn't able to remove the cottony dirt in Jongin's fluffy hair.

"Here," Kyungsoo carefully plucks out the dirt and shows it to Jongin with a proud smile. But that smile turns to a bashful one that has his cheeks coloring because Jongin is so close to him with their arms brushing together and Kyungsoo feels like fainting. Fainting from the smell that is Jongin.

"Oh, thanks." Jongin ruffles his soft looking hair and Kyungsoo turns away, pushing his round glasses up his nose

"Welcome."

"Umm, I think you have something in your hair too..." Jongin says out of the blue and Kyungsoo internally panics because Jongin is so close to him, so close that he never expected this to happen ever. But Jongin is moving closer, slow motion in Kyungsoo's perspective, he feels like his breathing has been cut off. His heart is pounding too fast, until, to Kyungsoo's horror, he finds his back glued on the floor, a heavy weight on top of him and pair of lips pasted like glue on his.

His eyes widen like saucers from the uncalled contact. Above them, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae are hollering and clapping like seals.

Sehun arrives just in time to see the commotion--Jongin on top of Kyungsoo, lips sticking together.

"What did you guys do to Kyungsoo??"

"Helping Jongin get the cute guy of his dreams what else!" Jongdae responses with another bout of laughter.

Meanwhile, Jongin gets off from Kyungsoo, bewilderment written on his face along with his redenning cheeks. He sends a threatening glare at his friends, but finds it futile since they're unaffected.

"I'm so sorry, Kyungsoo, I didn't m-mean it. Oh my," He helps Kyungsoo up then checks Kyungsoo's eyeglasses for cracks or scratches and the boy himself who's dazed and all red up to the tip of his ears. "You okay?"

Kyungsoo doesn't respond at all. His mouth opens and closes, finding it hard to form a sentence.

He couldn't believe that in just a split second, he'd be able to taste Jongin's lips.

"Kim Jongin, you better man up now and ask Kyungsoo on a date, you coward, we've waited long enough for this romance to progress!" Baekhyun says before high-fiving with Jongdae and Chanyeol who were not-so-secretly plotting something since they noticed Kyungsoo staring at Jongin obviously.

"Yeah, man up now and claim those pretty lips again!" Chanyeol encourages, yet laughter still bubbling out from his big mouth.

Sehun, on the other hand, facepalms himself and sighs. "I guess I've waited long enough too for this story to bloom for more. You have my blessing, Jongin."

Jongin swallows down hard as he stands before Kyungsoo who is looking so small and adorable at the moment.

"Kyungsoo," he starts while Kyungsoo startles and looks right up into Jongin's eyes, waiting. "Y-You have something in your hair..." He steps closer.

Kyungsoo stays still. He can't believe he'll find himself in this kind of situation, yet here he is, waiting for the end of this chapter to his story.

"Uh," Jongin scratches his temple with his forefinger and grins stupidly. "Actually there is none. I have a pick up line earlier until those bastards pushed me to you, but I forgot it now."

"Say it fast, the game is starting you slowpoke!" Baekhyun throws him a paper on the head and Jongin groans, closes his eyes, and sighs.

"So, mind if I take you out right now and leave these fools? Besides, I can't concentrate on the game since I'm sitting right next to you."

Kyungsoo nods fast. "L-Let's leave! I'll go with you wherever. I-I want to hang out with you for long now." He wrings his hands on his front and shyly peeks at Jongin through his long curly lashes and eyeglasses framing his small face.

"I-I'd love that too. Come on!" Without further ado, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's thin wrist and leads them out of Sehun's house in an instant, but not failing to hear them shout, "Practice safe sex I put condoms in your bag, Kim Finally Not Coward Jongin!" courtesy of loud mouth Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
